Evening Stars
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: A Gureru Shigure and Tohru. Akido has a evil plan. He summons Yuki and Kyo to talk to him. They must leave for a while or Tohru will pay. Yuki and Kyo decide to defy Akido while Tohru and Shigure are alone at the house. TxS, vote for pos. slash of YxK
1. An Arrival, A Departing

Okay this is a Gureru, with a Shigure and Tohru pairing eventually ^_~. I love that pairing, but sadly there aren't more. **tear**

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Tohru was preparing dinner. Softly she hummed in the kitchen. In the distance she could hear Yuki and Kyo quarreling. Softly she smiled. This was so perfect. She loved it here at the Sohma house. This was her family and she loved each of them dearly. Kyo: He seemed rough and mean, but deep down he was kind and caring. That he had allowed her to see that side of him, she was very thankful. Yuki: He was so different than she had first imagined. Underneath that prince like exterior he was uncomfortable and self-conscious as a little child. Over that past years (A/N: Tohru has spent a little over 2 years at Shigure's house) she had helped him to become a stronger person, though she didn't realize it was her that had helped him. Shigure: He was always there for her. He watched over them, but even though he was older than they were, he was still one of them. She smiled at her family. She loved it here, she truly did.

Kyo strolled into the kitchen pretending not to be interesting in what she was doing.

"Hey"

"Oh hello Kyo! Dinner is almost done, just a few more minutes."

He grunted. "What are we having?"

"Rice, grilled fish, steamed leaks-"

"What?!"

"Oh I-I-I'm sorry Kyo! I'm sorry! Yuki had picked some and I thought it would be nice because they were fresh. I'm sorry!"

He grumbled something about a stupid rat wanting to poison him. Suddenly, Shigure popped out from no where.

"Now are what you to love bird doing in here?"

Tohru blushed slightly.

"What the hell are you talking about dog?"

"Well, since you have decided to abandoned this beautiful goddess, I will save her heart from depression." He said dramatically. 

Tohru now turned an even brighter shade of red.

"What the hell are you talking about?!?!"

Shigure strolled up to Tohru. Closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Instead of meeting the embarrassed young girl (who he knew he wouldn't have kissed) he met two fists. Yuki had overheard the whole conversation. He spoke calmly yet his voice couldn't hide the anger in it.

"I suggest you run."

"Huh?"

Poor Shigure flew through the doors and out into the garden.

Kyo frowned.

"Why the hell do you let him treat you like that?"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry"

"AND STOP SAYING SORRY!"

"O-o-okay"

Kyo grunted and walked away. Yuki wordily looked at her.

"You know, he is right. He does this kind of stuff all the time. You shouldn't let him. He takes advantage of your kindness."

"H...Haibut he has done so much for me. I am living here with you all because of him. I owe him so much, so much I could never repay. I am so thankful every day I spend with all of you and it was out of his generosity that allowed me to be in his house."

"Still, he really shouldn't treat you that way, it isn't right."

"I-It's okay. I-I don't mind"

Yuki gave her another concerned look and left. She sighed deeply. Secretly, somewhere deep down she slightlydid like when he did that, the way her heartbeat faster ever moment, the way she felt like she could hardly breath. Subconsciously, she placed her hand to her heart feeling the racing beat from eve the thought of him. But she shook the thought out of her head.

'What was I thinking, mom? I must be tire or something. I think I must be ill.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigure pulled himself out of the bush he had been thrown in. Hearing the sound of a car pull up, he looked to his left to see Hatori.

"Hari! What brings you here?"

"Shigure, my I ask why you are in that bush? Did you do something to Tohru again?"

Shigure gave him a devilish smile.

"I am sorry Hari. I couldn't help myself from flirting with your young lover."

Hari rolled his eyes. "You are truly stupid."

"Is that it? Have you come to express your undying love to Tohru."

Hari just stared at him and sighed.

"Nothat-that wasn't way I came. Akido" Hari said as he approached his friend. "He summoned Yuki and" He paused not sure his friend's reaction. "and Kyo."

"What? Why? I thought he hated Kyo? Why would he want to see him, and the both of them together?"

"Hedidn't say. It seemed argent though. He requested their presents immediately."

Shigure just stared at his friend confused.

"Butwhy?"

Hatori turned his head staring at the forest. 

"II don't know, but I have reason to believeit has to do with Tohru."

Shigure tried to read his friend's expression, but try as he could; he couldn't make him out. He couldn't tell what was going through his head. That worried Shigure. What was Akido planning?

"Hatori, what do you know?"

"II am not sure myself, Shigure, what I knowI am justnot sure"

Shigure's face held an unusual seriousness. It was strange that Akido wanted to see Kyo. HowWhat did that have to do with Tohru?

"Come inside."

Hatori nodded and followed him inside. 

Just as Shigure was about to open the door, it slid open. Tohru stood on the thresh hold. 

"Oh, Hi Hatori!" She smiled at him kindly. He nodded his head. 

"Hello, Tohru. I am glad to see you are well."

"Oh yes. It has been quite sometime since you have had to visit because of your job."

He nodded again.

"Are you going to eat dinner with us?" She asked hopefully. "I made extra."

"No, I believe this is going to take just a moment."

"Well please come in."

He nodded and walked inside along with his friend.

Kyo walked down the stairs and noticed the two around the corner.

"Hey."

Hatori nodded at him.

"Kyo, if I may have a moment with you."

He gave him a suspicious look, but shook it off. "Whatever."

They started walking toward the dining room; on their way there, they saw Yuki watching TV in the living room. He was under the blanket. Hearing the noise, he turned his head towards them. 

"YukiI would also like to speak to you as well."

"Alright."

Picking up the remote, he clicked the television. He stood up and followed the caravan of people.

They sat around the table in silence. Finally Kyo spoke up.

"So what the hell did you want to tell us?"

He sighed. "YukiKyo, Akido has requested your presents."

All of them seemed very confused.

"Why does the bastard want to see me?"

"He did not say. I was just told to tell you to come as soon as possible."

"You mean right now? Hell no! I'm not going near that lunatic!"

"You don't" Once again he sighed. "have a choice."

Despite how much he wanted to object, how mush he wanted to just go up to the roof and forget about it, how much he wanted to, he knew what that meant. He knew the power Akido held what he was capable of. 

Tohru was looking back and forth, from Yuki to Kyo to Hatori to Shigure. What was going on? Why did Akido want to see Yuki and Kyo? Her eyes once fell upon Yuki. He looked almostscared. Living with him for this long, she could tell it in his eyes.

"DDo we have to leave right now?" He said softly.

Hatori nodded his head. "Hai"

There was silence. Slowly Yuki stood up.

"T-Then let's go." He spoke with more determination.

They seemed to stare at him for a moment, but then followed. The sun had set and it was dark. A cold autumn wind blew outside. Grabbing their coats the headed for the door.

Right before they reached the door, Hatori turned to his friend. "Shigure, why don't you stay here with Tohru?"

A mischievous smile came over his face.

"Want me to protect your true love, Hari?"

"Shigure." There was something different in his voice, something that snapped Shigure out of his playful thoughts back into the situation. Shigure looked into his friend's light brown eyes. They were almost pleading. 

"Shigurestay with Tohru." He said pushing almost commanding his friend to stay.

"Hari?" Shigure asked questionably. Everyone was looking at the two. Hatori turned to the younger boys.

"Go out to the car, I will be there in a moment."

"Like hell!"

"Kyo!" It was Shigure's voice with that same seriousness. Kyo glared at him, then turned and mumbled about damn dogs and seahorses. Kyo and Yuki made their way out to the car. Inside, Shigure and Hatori just looked at each other. Shigure had asked Tohru if she would give them a moment. She had bowed in her usual polite self and left to put the uneaten dinner in the oven.

"Shigure, I have a bad feeling about tonight. They way Akido acted when he told me to summon Yuki and Kyo. I think something is going to happen tonight"

"Then shouldn't I come with you and help them! What if he attacks them?"

"That is not what I am afraid of. I am afraid for Tohru. Akido is planning something, something evil, something I don't know of. And I fear it might happentonight."

Shigure was confused. What was going on? Like many members of the household he had asked that question numerous times in his mind.

"A-Alright, Hari, but please call me if anything happens, anything."

"Hai"

Slowly Hatori opened the door and stepped out to the cold land before him. He couldn't remember it ever being so freezing. He hoped with all of his being that this wasn't an omen.

````````````````````````````

Please review. I need reviews to write. TTFN (ta ta for now)!

LUV YAH (REVIEW!!!! Please)


	2. Brief Passion, Brief Sorrow

It has been some time. I am so sorry to all of you. I was caught up in a lot of stress from the holiday season followed by finals and when I did have a free moment I was working on homework. I am worn out, but I hope I can get back to updating my fic.s. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. Oh, I did spell Akito wrong before. Again, I am sorry. I really cannot spell **sigh** but please read and review, I have worked really hard on this and am having a bad week. I really need people to review, so please.

`````````````````````````````````````````````

Shigure closed the door slowly behind his troubled friend. Everyone knew Akito didn't like Tohru, that he took special pleasure in harassing her, but what did he have planned now? Tohru walked up to him, unsure what to do.

"Shigure?"

He blinked stupidly and turned around to face the worried girl. He smiled, trying to erase all of her fears away.

"Well, it seems, Tohru, that we are all alone and so" He extended his hand gracefully towards the dinning room. "Shall we eat?"

She smiled at him, her soft blue eyes sparkling.

'Shigure is so nice. He's trying to make me feel better. Okay, mom, I have decided. I am not going to let Shigure see me worried or upset!'

"Hai! Do you suppose Yuki and Kyo will get back in time for theirs."

"We best put it in the oven. It might get cold."

She nodded and headed into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride was long and quiet. Lights flew past the speeding car every once and a while. Hatori kept his eyes on the black road ahead, but couldn't help being deep in though. Akito had been acting strangely lately. He seemed more violent and distant than usual. The wheels in Akito's head had been turning, plotting something. What evil was he about to inflictand on Tohru?

Slowly, the car came to a halt. Hatori opened the door and stepped out. He waited a few moments, but neither boy made an attempt to leave. Hatori knew he didn't have to say anything. They would come. This visit might change them forever; giving them a few extra seconds was the least he could do. Finally, the two side doors opened and wordlessly, they exited the car and entered the gate, unsure of what awaited them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dark haired teenager stood near his room's window staring at the full pearl like moon. It reminded him of her. He hated her goodness, her kindness, her innocence. It made him sick to even think about it, but somehow,it also drew him to her. He wanted her. He lusted for her. He wanted her to beg for mercy from him. He wanted her to crawl and bow before him. He wanted to see her crumble before his fingers and be hisonly his. He wanted to consume her. Fire was blazing in his eyes. No, he still had things to do, but soon, she would be his. And that goodness of hersthat shining goodness would turn dark and decay. Yes, he wanted that girl,Tohru Honda, for his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tohru! This is delicious! You have simply outdone yourself."

The two sat opposite each other next to the table. The dishes were in perfect order and everything was beautifully made.

"Thank you, but I don't know about that"

"Of course it is great! You should be a chief when you are older."

She gave a small frown, but then replaced it with a smile remembering what she had promised herself.

"I don't really think I am good enough. People spend years training to cook. I could never match them. SoI am glad I have other dreams."

He playfully moved next to her and held her hands up in front of her pretending to cry.

"Tohru, before you came into my life, I was living in a terrible world of burnt food and a dirty house. What painful memories! You have brought sunshine to my whole being and I am gratefully for you. You must never leave us here. Without you we would be thrown into a dark abyss of despair. Tohru, my flower, thank you. Let me express my gratitude."

He closed his eyes and leaned down to her. He was expecting to feel two fists pound his face across the room

Tohru knew Shigure was just playing around, but then he leaned down to kiss her. Usually, in this case Yuki and Kyo would come and attack him, but they weren't here. It was just the two of them. She didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him, should she pull away, what? Without thinking, she did the first thing that came to mind. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. She was breathless when she met his soft lips against hers. She had never experienced a sensation like it ever before, there was such passion in it. It only lasted a second and then, it was gone. He pulled her away. Like a dream, she opened her eyes and just looked at him as his mouth hung open in shock.

Shigure had thought two fists would come flying at his face. But none came, and instead, he felt the soft warm lips of Tohru meet his. He was stunned for a second and without realizing it deepened the kiss. But, instantly after recovering, pulled her away and stared at her. How could he have forgotten in that moment Kyo and Yuki weren't there? They had only left a short time ago, too. How could he have been so stupid? He had been consumed in the joke to realize it and nowhe had kissed Tohru. He had done what he believed would never happen. He had sworn to himself that he would never let a joke of his get too far. With having a single, not to mention beautiful, spirited and caring, girl in the house there were certaintemptations. Not that he would actually act on them, he did have a large imagination. This wasn't even his fault, really. It was merely a joke, yes, only a joke. No one would know. Tohru would not tell anyone, he knew that, and he would never reveal it to anyone, well, maybe Aya and possibly Hari. 

His eyes fell upon her again. She had silently been looking at him. Her skin was slightly red. Her turquoise blue eyes just looked at him hoping for an answer. He avoided her gaze from guilt. He couldn't help stealing a glance at her soft pink lips that he had kissed mere seconds ago. That warmth, that brief passionHe just wanted to

No. Without a word, he left the confused girl there and walked out of the room, down the hallway to his office. He slid the door open and then shut it. Leaning against the wall, he stared into the dark room realized what had really happened in full effect.

"What have I done?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was silence. No one dared speak, even Kyo. They just knelt there. Yuki seemed almost to petrified to move. Akido still looked out his window at the moon. Finally, he spoke.

"I see you have both come as I asked, you took your time, though." He paused. "Do you know why I have asked you to come here, now?"

There was no answer.

"Kitzumahas gone back into the mountains. You two shall join him for training. You may return in one month, if you don't choose to stay, that is."

All of them couldn't believe their ears. What had he just said? Akito wanted them to go and train? Why? What did this mean?

"II don't understand" Yuki stuttered.

Akito turned to the small group and approached the stiff Yuki. He bent down and placed his cold hard hand on the slightly shaking chin. Their gazes met.

"Then you must be even more simple minded than I thought. You and Kyo, only you and Kyo, shall go and train with Kitzuma for one month."

"But what about Tohru!"

Akito's gaze whipped to Kyo who was on his feet. Akito threw down his hand and stood as well. His patience was wearing thin. That he had to be in the same room as that revolting monster disgusted him. He came face to face with Kyo. He forced a twisted smile.

"The girl, Tohru Honda, will be fine. Shigure shall take care of her."

'Like I trust Shigure with Tohru. Dammit! Better than with Akido I guess, but what the hell has this bastard have in mind?' 

Hatori knelt in the back. There was something on Akito's face he couldn't read. Something that scared him, something he was scared of for Tohru. Why did he want Yuki and Kyo to leave?

"One more thing. You won't have any contact with the outside world while you are gone, no television, no radio, no phone, not even letters...we wouldn't want to distract you from your training." The edges of his lip curled up. "You will leave right now. Hatori, drive them to the train station, their train leaves in an hour."

"What?!" Yuki and Kyo's voice yelled in unison. Even Yuki who was scared of Akito couldn't hold it in.

He glared at both of them.

"What about clothing and-"

"There will be things for you when you get there. Now go!"

"No!" Yuki's voice rang out.

With quick steps, Akito walked up to Yuki who now stood.

"What did you say?" His voice was shaking in anger.

"I said no!" Yuki's eyes were filled with determination.

"It is an order!"

"I am tired of hiding!"

Instantly, pain swept across Yuki's face. Akito had slapped him. The boy was almost growling in rage. How dare Yuki defy him! Yuki could feel the pain from all the years rise up with in him. The memories of being a small child and Akito torturing him came rushing back. He could feel his eyes watering. 

"Not any moreI am not following any orders from you any longer! You cannot treat me this way! All you have done is cause me pain; it ends now! As of this moment, I am no longer part of the Sohma clan!"

Yuki yelled in rage. He turned around and walked away.

"If you doyou know what it means, don't you?" Akido screamed yet tired to remain calm.

Yuki stopped for a moment, what did Akito mean by this.

"If you leave nowI will erase her memory and yours as well. Of any time you spent with her. And it won't stop there. There are endless things I could do to her even after her memory was gone"

Akito walked silently up behind him and put his mouth to Yuki's ear.

"I'd make her wish she was deadDo you understand now? If you leave, she will pay the price. No matter where you wentI could find you. Do you want that? You care for her, don't you? Do you want to see her suffer allbecause ofyou?"

Yuki couldn't do that. He could never do that to her. But leaving for a month without telling her? Just abandoning her in the house with Shigure. What would she think? Hatori would tell her, right? 

Akito turned to Kyo. "Are there any objections from you, or would you like to have the burden of her memory being erased on your shoulders?"

Kyo didn't say a word. It was only for a month. What could happen in a month? Still there was the lurking fear of on coming danger.

Akito lifted his chin in superiority.

"You will go now."

They exchanged worried glances. Finally, the two of them left. Hatori lingered in the room for a moment.

"Akito? What is going on?"

"It is very simple. I may explain it to you later, Hatori. But for now" He twisted his head looking at the older man. There was that twisted mangled smile again on his face; his eyes looked like those of a mad man. "DON'T QUESTION ME!"

Hatori stood there for a moment, then bowed.

"Hai"

He left the room, and Akito was left to his plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohru sat there on the ground. This day wasn't making any sense. She was so confused.

'Oh mom, what am I going to do? Shigure kissed me. Shigure! Not that that is bad or anything, well it kind of is. I turn 18 next week, so right now that stuff is illegal. What am I thinking?!?! (A/N: I am not sure at all if Japan has the same rules as America in that sort of stuff, but lets just pretend here. Aragato.) It isn't if I would actually ever go out with ShigureBut he kissed me? Does that mean he loves me? No, Shigure is just playing around. He probably has kissed a lot of girls before. That doesn't make me feel any better, though. Did I do something wrong? Is that why he left like that? Was I a bad kisser or something? I have never kissed a guy so I don't have any practice. Ugggg, that isn't helping either. I must have done something. The way he looked at me afterhe wouldn't even look me straight in the eye. What ever I did must have been really bad. How could I have done something to terrible to Shigure, he has been so wonderful and I just did something horrendous to himeven if I don't understand what that is'

```````````````````````````````````````````

Please review! Hope you liked! TTFN


	3. Mirrored Love

Okay everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews. I am hoping to get 20 before I put another one up. I don't own Fruits Baskets. I own a basket of fruit but that has nothing to do with anime::cough::

Kyo: bakaAnyways, on to chapter 3.

The hours slowly drifted by, 8 o'clock, 9, 10and Shigure just sat there next to the small desk in his room thinking. Everything seemed like a dream now, and doubted if it even happened, but then he would put his fingers to his lips and close his eyes, and the memory of her lips to his would come flooding back. Fate was always cruel to the Sohma clan, and now it had thrown another curve ball. TohruTohru was supposed to end up with Kyo or Yuki; that was the way it was supposed to be, period. He had known that from day one, and yet somehowhe was finding himself falling in-

"No." He whispered to himself.

He cut his thoughts there; he would not allow himself to. Maybe he would go on a vacation, get away for a while. Yuki and Kyo can certainly look over her. Speaking of whichwhere were those two. They were going to go seeAkito! Horror spread though his face. What time was it now? He looked towards the clock, 11. The left hours ago, where were they? But, Hatori was with them, so nothing terrible could happen, he though, lying to himself. Nothing

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. It was _probably_ Tohru and she _probably_ wanted to talk, and she _probably_ would be blushing and nervous, and he will _probably_ have to tell her it was all a joke.

"Yes?" He said with an unusual emotionless tone.

Tohru slid the door open and stood there for a moment or two her head cast down. Shigure sideways glanced at her, as he pretended to work. He saw her outline with the light shining in the back into the dark room.

"What is it?" His tone was hard again.

But all of the sudden, two clear drops fell on the hard wood floor below.

"S-Shigure, K...yoand Yuki, I won't be seeing them again."

After sitting there beside the dinner table contemplating what had transpired, Tohru final got up and cleared everything away. She wanted to avoid Shigure at all costs, washing the dishes twice to make sure they were spotless, tiptoeing past his room to get the wash. She wanted to be as quiet as possible to not draw attention to herself. The time drifted by, Tohru found herself sitting in her room staring up at the moon. She was mesmerized by its soft glow.

"Shigure"

Deep down, she felt the pit of her stomach plunge. She was overflowing with emotions. The more she thought about it, the more she was seeing Shigure differently. Was she really falling in love with the writer who had taken her in? She was pulled from her thoughts by the telephone. Quietly and swiftly she went down stares and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Her voice was distant and cloudy.

"HelloTohru Honda." Said the familiar dark voice.

Her expression transformed into pure shock and worry.

"Akito" She whispered softly.

"I thought you would be pleased to know, since you are very interested in the Sohma clan's business, that you will not be seeing Yuki or Kyo again."

There was silence; he was waiting for her reaction, smirking. He only wished he could tell her in person. Tohru felt as if she had been hit over the head, dizziness and like she was sick.

"They are not harmed." He continued. "As of now, but they have decided to leave. Thingscame up, and they decided it was best to leave. You know, they were all too happy to go. As they were leaving they spoke of how great it would be to never see that stupid, annoying girl again. How they had been praying for this moment ever since they had begun living with you." He paused again. Tohru could feel hot tears swell up. They liked it here, right? Theythey liked _her_, she was sure of thatright? Suddenly, she wasn't so sure.

"You really were nothing to them, if anything they found your presence sickening. You never knew that, did youhow much they hated you" Tears were now sliding down her cheeks. Was this real? Of course it was; why would Akito lie to her? The monster smirked, "I can just imagine you now, your crying aren't you? Does it hurt? They have abandoned you. Painpain you rightfully deserve. I tried to help you. I tried to get you to leave and forget about it all, but you wouldn't listenand now you are paying for it. And yes, Ms. Tohru Hondathis is only the beginning." He had said that once before. So he had been right, there would be more to come. "But leaving won't do the trick will it though. I will still make them suffer, as I will cause you to suffer. And do you know why they will have to face this? Hmm" He paused, his voice dripping with poison. "Becauseyou." With that, he hung up. Tohru's hand dropped. She still held onto the phone tightly. TheyKyo and YukiWhy? Why had they left her? What did she do, or didn't do? The tears wouldn't stop. She slowly sank down and started to cry. Her father, her mom, her grandfather, and now Yuki and Kyowho was next? Over half an hour passed where she lay crying on the ground. Finally, she pulled her self up and walked down the hallway. There she stood in front of Shigure's door. She didn't want to open it. God, how she wished she didn't have to confront him, but he had to know. Casting her head down, she softly rapped at the door.

"Yes?" His usually bright tone was gone, thisthis was deep and frigid, like Arctic waters. Taking a deep breath, she slid the door to one side. Her head still down, phone in hand, her eyes drifted to him for a moment. He looked different, more mature than usual, not even paying attention to her. His gray eyes, his deep black hair, his warm lips.

"What is it?" His voice echoed in her mind. YukiAgain the tears came. They softly fell on floor.

"S-Shigure, Kyo and Yuki, I won't be seeing them again"

Shigure looked up at her confused. He noticed the phone in her hand.

"Tohru, what do you mean? Are you leaving, please don't. If it is about tonight-" He said suddenly panicking.

"NoI got a call" For some reason, it was hard to get out his name. "Akito"

Shigure just stared at her. Suddenly, he rose and walked over.

"Give me the phone."

Weakly, she handed it to him. He in turn tossed it on the desk. Then he placed both of his hands on he shoulders. His expression was filled with worry, and he was genuinely scared.

"Tohru, now tell me, what did Akito say to you. Please, I need to know. Tell me everything."

Tohru looked up from the ground at Shigure for a moment and then back down.

"He said that Yuki and Kyo were leaving. He didn't say where they were going or for how long, he just said I would never see them again." Tohru looked to see his eyes jumping from one place to another. "But, he did say that they aren't hurtright nowThat was all"

"What else did he say?" Shigure said frowning.

"That was everything-"

"Tohru, don't lie to me. What else did he say?"

Tohru couldn't say it. She couldn't tell Shigure what he had said, and yet she had to. She had to know.

"Shigure, Yuki and Kyodo they hate me? Do you hate me?"

"No! Why would you- oh? Akitono Tohru, they love you, well _all_ love youvery much."

'I especially.' Shigure heard in the back of his head.

"So many people have left meI don't want to be left behind again. I don't want to be forgotten."

Shigure moved closer. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"I will nevercould neverleave you behindTohru."

Shigure could feel everything in his body calling for her, wanting her. He could sense her body trembling softly, ever so slightly. His instincts were telling him that she was feeling that same way towards him. The animal in him was taking over, pure, raw instincts. Suddenly, as if time stopped, nothing else mattered. It was just them, and only them. The rest of the world didn't matter. He loved her. He honestly loved her. He could see in her eyes all the pain she was going through, how he wanted to sooth away every heart ache, kiss away every word Akito had hisses in her ear, make her see how wonderful and special she was to him. With that, he leaned in slightly moving his head to the side and met his lips to hers, the second time that day. Now he was prepared, and ready. He was over flowing with lust, desire, love, passion He moved his lips over hers, at first she was stunned, even though she had felt it coming. His kisses amplified as seconds passed. Slowly, he slid his mouth to her neck, kissing up and down it. Her breath sped up from the sensation. Up her neck to her ear where his playfully licked and nibbled on it. And, again their lips met. Tohru could feel the dog's hands moving their way over her body, caressing every curve, grazing over her entire body and the thing that scared her most of all was how much she enjoyed it.

"TohruI love you." He whispered in her ear.

She caught her breath. Was this real? Had Shigure just confessed his love to her? What? Why? When?

"Ilove you." She whispered back.

A strange thing happened, then. In a moment of passion, Shigure embraced Tohru, which, though they had been kissing, had yet to do. A second after he did so, "Damn it."

"Shigure?" Suddenly she realized what had happened. They both waited for the pop and him to turn into a dogit never came.

Yuki and Kyo sat in a large compartment of a train. It had been traveling for many many hours; the sun would be rising soon. Both sat in silence. Yuki was looking out the large window his hand under his head, as Kyo, who was lying down across the seat, stared at the ceiling. Both had the same expression. Finally Yuki spoke. He was sickened by himself. "Why?" Kyo looked over at him. "Why did we let him do this?"

"Did we have a choice? He would have hurt Tohru if we hadn't."

Yuki met his gaze. "And what makes you think now he won't? He wants to "see her in pain", right? Well now he has two less obstacles."

Kyo caught his breath in realization. They weren't there to protect her. Now all Akito had to do was get through Shigure, which wouldn't be that much trouble and he could do whatever he wanted.

"Damn it, why didn't you say something sooner."

"I thought you would have figured it out, dumb cat."

"Say that again damn rat and I'll bite your head off."

"We don't have time for this! We have to find out a way to stop Akito and protect Tohru!" (A/N: so enthusiastic he called her by her first name, kawaii!)

Yuki was right. They had to do something.

"So what do you have planned?" He said in defeat.

"First we need to get off this train. We'll go from there."

"Are you freaking crazy!?" Kyo yelled as the two stood on the back of the train. The tracks whipping out as the train sped swiftly into the night.

"Just do it!" Yuki commanded. With that he jumped summer salting onto the grass.

"Damn I think you are crazy."

"Jump already."

Swearing profusely he jumped. He landed as gracefully as he could manage. Then ran over to where Yuki was.

"So what now, rat?"

"We go back."

"What the hell?! On foot?! It will take days!"

"Not up to it?" Yuki said smirking.

"Hey, who ever the hell said that?"

Yuki just started walking back following the tracks, then breaking out into a run.

"Wait up damn rat!"

Kyo said following after him. The two soon were even. Yuki looked over Kyo next to him, with an intense look on his face forward to the long journey ahead. Suddenly, Yuki smiled. It certainly would be interesting and when it came down to it, that cat he fought with so much wasn't so bad after all. There was certainly something about him

Sorry that was short : b. HmmI have a question to ask all you readers, should I have a little YukiKyo action. I mean I've never really been into slashed, but it could work. So vote!

Yes slash or no slash. Up to you.

Kyo: You gotta be fucking kidding me!

Me: What every do you mean?

Kyo: You're a sick bitch you know that!

Me::ignoring Kyo:: I watched the Labyrinth the other dayDavid Bowie as Jareth ::starry eyed:: wowI wish the goblins would take me away right now!

:: Jareth appears in a puff of smoke::

Jareth: hello, there

Me: You came! ::latches on to Jareth::

Jareth: What are you doing?

Me: Adding you to my group of Bishoneon!

Jareth: what, I can't leave?!

Me: yay! ::starts snuggling Jareth:: I'm one happy author! Remember to review and vote! Slash or no slash, up 2 u!


	4. shattered reflection

Okay, well basically, the votes for pro slash greatly out-weighed cons. I feel torn, but ::sigh:: I am not sure if I am going to have it be a slash, though. If it is and you don't want to read it, then just skip over that part, but I hope you won't stop reading the story all together. I am still taking votes. Thank you for all the support I received.

Kyo: NoYou can't, bitch! Damn that's disgusting!

Me: Actually I find it kinda sexy, lol.

Kyo: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! ::tries to attack::

Me: Uh-uh, kyo kyo! ::Kyo suddenly finds he is strapped to a chair:: Anyways, sorry it has been so long since I updated. ::bows:: please forgive me.

ss

Shigure stared at Tohru. Both didn't know what to say. What was going on? The two of them were in Shigure's dark office, only lit by the hallway lights.

"S-Shigure?" That was all she could manage to say. He was cursed. Every time a girl hugged him, he turned into a dog; that had always been the case. Thenthen why was he still human? She looked to him for answers but was just as confused. After a second, Shigure stepped back and looked at his non-transformed body.

__

What is going on? His mind thought furiously. He racked his mind for an answer. Therethere had been a storyhe had learned when he was growingonly bits and pieces were still in his memory. It was a legend of the Princess of the zodiac, who had the power to cure the cursed members of the zodiac. Supposedly, though, the princess could only cure a certain member; there was some sort of catch. That was an old legend, probably irrelevant, but for some reason this had made him think of that. He shook his head.

"Tohru, I'm not sure what is going on." He said with his usual half smile on his face. A thought struck his mind. "But, I think we should make the most of this." It had happened. He could feel it. The animal in him was coming out more and more. His eyes held a hunger like she had never seen. He was changing. And now, he could touch her the way he wanted to

She looked at him in slight confusion before she found her lips again meeting with histhose soft lips. Everything escaped from her head when he kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth indulging in every nook and cranny of it. Hers followed in suit, quickly learning what the dog was teaching her. Moving out into the hallway, his embrace tightened. One of his hands slid down her thigh as the other up the crock of her back. He could feel her getting excited as he knew he was as well. He would claim her tonight.

Tohru had never been touched like that. No one had ever looked at her like that. She had never experienced anything of the sort. Something deep within her was scared, scared of how much she really did like itshe wanted more. Shigurethis was Shigurehe had taken her inhe had been her hope, her guide when everything seemed to be falling apart

Slowly his hands moved to her shirt where fiercely almost tore the buttons off of the blouse she had on revealing a simple white lace bra. _Just like Tohru_ he thought smirking.

This suddenly registered in Tohru's mind. In that moment, something changed. Something was wrong. She turned bright red, gulping. Fear spread through her mind, _No,_ _This is Shigure_she thought, this time differently than before. A red light went up and she pulled back from him as fast as she could. He stared at her concerned while she got redder and redder and tried to push her shirt together; many of the buttons had been broken. What was going on? In confusion, he reached for her and she quickly moved. He was shocked. The animal in him started to go back into hibernation. Everything suddenly felt real. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach. Shewas rejecting him. He had finally showed her how he felt and she didn't want him. Breathing a heaving sigh, he turned to go.

"I understand" He said quietly before leaving. Walking to the main door, he grabbed his coat and left her there in the house alone.

She looked up when she heard the sound of the door closing with shock. Why had she done that? She loved him and yet she had rejected him. Tears stared to fall to the ground.

"Oh Shigure!" she cried before running up to her room and falling onto her bed. She was so confused. If she loved him, why then did she reject him? Her mind argued back and forth.

__

This is Shigure, you know you love him

This is Shigure, he has been like a father to you

This is Shigure, he wants to be with you as badly as you want to be with him, maybe more

This is Shigure, he is 10 years older than you

This is Shigure

Unable to decide on a side, she resorted to crying. She had been on the brink of happiness and she had thrown it away, or at least it felt like that. After what she did, he probably wouldn't want her anymore.

Outside, Shigure stood looking at her shadow through her window, before casting his head and venturing into the dense forest surrounding their house. It hurtit hurt more than he could have ever imagined. Not only did he love her and so he had believed that she had him, buthe was free to love her, to touch her by whatever powers, tonight she could have been his. Butshe could only see him as a mentornot a lovernot as the one man who cared about her more than any body else in the worldshe could never see him the way he saw her, or at least the way he wanted to see her.

Meanwhile, from within the darkness of the shadows, a figure moved from his hidden position. He smiled darkly, like an animal knowing its prey is just within reach. She would be his slave tonight, and for all eternity. She would beg for his mercy, she would cry out in sheer terror and he would not ease her fears. He would break her tonight.

ss

"Oy, rat how much longer do we have to walk"

"I'd say it will take us a couple days, so I'd stop complaining if I were you, considering we have a long way to go."

"What!?!?" Kyo shouted as the two walked along the tracks. "This is all your fault! I you hadn't-!"

"If I hadn't what, Kyo? Stood up to Akito? I did more than you."

"Grryou damn rat! I'm going to kill you." A quick glare from Yuki was all Kyo saw before he felt a pain across his face as the rat slapped him.

"What do you want Kyo? I am trying to work together with you to get home and you keep acting like a damn neko." (an: ooo, Yuki swore!)

Kyo burst, he swung at Yuki, who not anticipating the punch received the blow dead on. The pain hit, and Yuki staggered back. He felt where the cat had hit his cheek. The rat looked back at Kyo breathing heavily.

"Answer me. What do you want Kyo? What?!" Yuki screamed at him.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry to end it here, I will update. I just have to post this b4 I get my new computer so it can still go up. Love yall


End file.
